renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Necta
Player Information Born on 25 September, 2008 Country : Ireland County : Laighean Town : Port Lairge Level : 3 Medicine Way Reputation Points : 255 Necta is a carpenter. Necta has one corn field. Role Play description Necta Angel Kennedy Short summary: After the destruction of Inis, moved to Lios Mor then to Port Lairge. Still blissfully happy and now married to Qyrix who never ceases to be the most amazing and wonderful man alive. Very much in love and glad to spend my time sweethearting with Qyrix and chasing Goat around. Proud citizen of the Kingdom of Waterford, often off travelling and sailing and otherwise working hard for the good of my home. I have discovered that foreign parts look suspiciously like home and the beer is very similar!! Daughter of the Irish Kennedy clan, Necta was disowned by her parents not long before her 20th birthday when she eloped with an Englishman, the pair eventually settling in Gloucester. In love with her dashing husband and soon the hopeful parent of a young daughter, Necta was devastated when they were both killed in a house fire. Wretchedly lost and alone, slowly losing her mind and heartbreakingly destitute, Necta wandered aimlessly to Reading, eventually settling there. Living a quiet life in her hovel atop Reading's Hemdean Hill, Necta scratched a scant living farming vegetables and milking Goat. Very wary of strangers, when folks came visiting Necta often hid in the surrounding forest, sometimes in a particularly handy cave she'd found. Goat quite liked other people though and often slipped her tether, to be found roaming about Reading making friends and eating people's washing. (Although not usually both at the same time on account of the fact that most people who've just had their washing eaten aren't actually well disposed to be very friendly.) Being rejected by her husband's family after his untimely death and with her own family having disapproved of their marriage in the first place, Necta found herself in the difficult position of having to rely on one group of relatives or the other - neither of whom had her happiness as their concern. Hermitting - even with all its attendant problems - seemed infinitely preferable to a lifetime of widow's weeds and moaning families. In the past Necta has lived a life of ease and comfort, if not outright luxury. In her current state she struggles, enduring all manner of harsh and wretched poverty-induced ills. When the chance came to return to Ireland, Necta grabbed it with both hands! With her English husband having passed on some time ago, she felt it was time to attempt to reconcile with her family. Even though the reconciliation may be rocky, Necta was feeling a strong need to begin anew in her childhood home. Sometimes all a person needs is a new start. Now in Ireland it's time to work on setting up house, finding her family and settling down all over again. Footlose and fancy free, Necta needs to remember who she used to be and to move on to the next part of her life. On the boat to Ireland, Necta was lucky enough to fall in with Qyrix, a friend from Reading. Well, to be honest, on the boat to Ireland Necta spent all her time feeling vilely ill, leaning over the side and throwing up. It was Goat who fell in with Qyrix, both of them getting disgustingly drunk and Qyrix singing sea shanties. Goat maaaahed a lot. When they all washed up in Loch Garman, Necta was green from seasickness and the other two were hungover. After recovering, they learned to their horror that the pretty town of Loch Garman was full of all kinds of unsavoury characters. Selling up as quickly as possible, they became refugees, leaving Loch Garman for the comparative safety of An Caiseal. Over the journey, two things became apparent. The first thing was Goat's pregnancy, which resulted in the Goat Babies. Three beautiful little baby goats - one went to Ladymarshmellow, one went to Robert_Frankel and one went to Timari. The second thing was the growing attraction between Woman-Who-Looks-After-Goat and That-Man. Now living in a little room on the first floor of Inis town tavern, Necta is farming, bartending, looking after Goat and happily sweethearting with Qyrix. Who knows what the future holds? After their time in the army together, fighting against ONE in the effort to liberate Munster, Necta and Qyrix have grown closer than ever. On their return to Inis, Qyrix invited Necta to move in with him once and for all. Concerned about scandal but also drawn by her great love for him, Necta considered his offer carefully and accepted gladly, happy to live as his mistress. She also decided that it would be best to send Goat around to deal with any neighbours who might be too scandalised. After the destruction of Inis, Necta and Qyrix moved to Lios Mor then to Port Lairge. Necta now has a doctors surgery and is studying medicine. Married now to Qyrix and living in the independent Kingdom of Waterford (with Goat of course), Necta is still trying to work out just who put the big ding in her very best copper cooking pot when their household moved to Port Lairge. Do you people realise how expensive those copper cooking pots are?? User: Necta Category:People